


As Teenagers Do

by Little_Town



Category: StarStruck (2010)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Romance, i originally wrote + published this 2 years ago sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: Jessica was rather young when she and Christopher got together. Now that she's a little bit older, her mind wanders to things that a lot of 16-year-olds think of when they're in a relationship.
Relationships: Jessica Olsen/Christopher Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	As Teenagers Do

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm hiiiii I wrote this fanfic 2 years ago for fanfic.net and now I'm deciding to publish it here to increase the amount of chrissica fics on AO3 lmaooo um please enjoy? I'm in the midst of writing something actually new so this fanfic is to signal my rise from the ashes

Jessica arrived in beautiful California at around 6 pm. She looked around, searching for someone specific in the large airport. When she laid her eyes on a blonde-haired man holding a sign with the words “Jessica Olson ♡”, she ran to the bearer of the sign and jumped into his arms for a gigantic hug. The sign dropped to the floor, forgotten. She tried to pull away, but he didn't let her go after what seemed like forever. Finally, his arms slipped from its tight grasp, and his hands settled comfortably on her waist.

“Christopher Wilde, that was the longest and most unnecessary hug I've ever received in my entire life,” Jessica said matter-of-factly, sarcasm clearly slipping through.

Christopher smiled and shrugged. “What? This long distance thing is hard. Plus, it's been, like, 6 months since I last saw you in person.”

Jessica rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “I love you, you dumb dork.”

Christopher grinned before bringing Jessica in close, and put his forehead on hers. “I love you more. Happy 2 year anniversary, baby.” 

He brought Jessica in for a long and deep kiss. When they pulled away, Jessica sighed. “Well, that was nice.”

Christopher smiled again. Jessica had been the light of his life for these past two years. She was everything to him, and his life has been infinitely better ever since she appeared. “Well, Jess, shall we go? We have a lot of things to cram for these next 4 days.”

Jessica nodded and took one of Christopher's hands. He led her to his car, and before letting her take a seat, he took out two roses with a flourish.

“Two roses just for you, my lovely Jessica,” Christopher said with extreme exuberance. “I know you don't like it when I do big things for you, so I got you two roses to represent my love for you in these past 2 years. If it was up to me, you know I would have gotten you 2 giant bouquets.”

Jessica's eyebrows raised, and then she giggled. “Well, the roses are fancy enough for me. I'm staying at your place right?”

She hopped in the car, and after closing the door for her, Christopher gets in the driver's seat.

“That's right. I'm excited. Though my parents want you to sleep in a different room,” Christopher said while starting up the car.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Jessica said. “Bet that won't stop you from doing anything, though, huh.”

Christopher just laughed at that, and they shared the car ride to his mansion with flowing conversation that jumped from how Jess was doing, to how Chris was, then to what they were both up to, and even to what weird things they had seen or heard in their lives. No matter how much time passes when they're apart, they always seem to go back to wherever they were when they see each other again.

When they arrived at the mansion, Jessica said her hello's to Christopher's parents. She hung out with Chris for a bit. They watched some TV, played video games, and he even gave her an exclusive peek at some new music he was making. Jessica was hard-pressed to show it properly, but she adored Christopher with all her heart. It pained her to be apart from Chris for such long amounts of time, but her love endured, and it is worth it every time they get to see each other in person. Something's been on her mind for a while now, though. She's 16, and he's 19, and her mind slips to what it's like to do more than just make out. It's the most she and Chris do. This thought haunted her a lot during their little hangout today, and especially while they were watching TV, she cuddled up to him and realized that her hands would not stay still. They went from touching Christopher's chest, then shoulders, then neck, then stomach, arms--they just didn't stay still. 

What Jessica did not know was that Chris noticed every single one of these touches, and each one drove him insane. As teenage boys do, he likes to think about doing more with Jessica. The thought had occurred to him before, but he was able to easily push it away due to his youth and the newness of the relationship. But now… 2 years later, they were both older and with age comes desire.

Both Jessica and Christopher were distracted during dinner with the family that night. Jessica couldn't take her eyes off Chris’ brilliant blue eyes and broad shoulders. Christopher couldn't take his eyes off Jess’ neck and her lovely figure. As soon as they finished with dinner, they calmly as possible went up to their separate rooms. Christopher's parents made sure they were in their rooms before heading off to bed. That of course didn't stop Christopher from creeping into Jessica's room later in the evening.

Christopher slowly opened the door, and found Jessica staring right at him while she lounged on the bed in a tank top and short shorts. _Woah,_ Chris thought, _nice legs. Wonder why I didn't notice them before._

“Sure, come on right in. Thanks for knocking,” Jessica said sarcastically.

Chris just laughed, entered and closed the door behind him. “Mind if I take a seat next to you?”

Jessica scooted over and motioned for him to join her. He hopped on the bed and wrapped an arm around Jessica. He pulled her close and looked at her with tender eyes.

She laughed and looked away, a slight red tint in her cheeks. “You're doing it again.”

Christopher joined her laughter. “What? That face that you keep claiming I do on purpose even though I'm definitely not?”

“Yes!” Jessica exclaimed. “It's been 2 years and it still gets me every time.”

“Then instead of looking away...” He took Jessica's chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. “...just kiss me when I do it.”

She smirked evilly. “Oh yeah?” She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Like that?”

Chris grinned just as evilly. “Nah, more like this.” He pulled her close and gave her another deep kiss, occasionally grazing his tongue over her lip.

Jess pulled away and laughed. “Is that how you wanna do it?” She stopped, deep in thought. Does he want what she wants too? “Do you wanna maybe… go a little bit farther? Just a tiny bit, though.”

Chris nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “I've been thinking about going a little farther, too. I remember you feeling me up while we were watching TV,” he said while slowly pulling her on top of him.

She laughed. “Yeah, right! I saw you checking me out during dinner!” She rolled her eyes and got comfortable while straddling Chris. This is pretty raunchy--nothing she's ever done before. She gave him a playful smile, and he leaned in for more kisses, this time with plenty of tongue. 

Chris pulled away, and slowly placed a kiss on Jess’ neck. She gasped, pleasantly surprised at how nice it feels. Chris did it again, and she let out a small whimper. That's definitely not a noise she's made before. He put some distance between them to give her a long, loving look. They both laughed and gave each other a tight hug. 

If anything, they had a very nice makeout session that night.


End file.
